


Queen of the Ashes

by versadced



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), jonerys - Fandom
Genre: Angry Jon Snow, F/M, Jealous Jon Snow, Smut, Throne Sex, alternative ending, mad queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versadced/pseuds/versadced
Summary: ❝they should know whom to blame when the sky falls down upon them❞In which Daenerys Targaryen sits on the Iron Throne and Jon Snow can't help but be completely and utterly in love with his mad queen.





	1. Mad Kings Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I had the first chapter ready after episode 5, but i ended up editing the conversation a bit to fit the narrative of episode 6, so its a bit inconsistent and feels weird (like d&ds writing lmao). Anyways, its an alternative ending where bitchass jon doesn't stab her, but rather fucks her. Idk jskjsk

 

Daenerys walked up the multiple, slightly crooked steps, her hand extending towards the iron throne. Her fingers ever so softly touched the cold, hard steel, something she had dreamt about since the day she was reborn from fire and blood. Her eyes glistened as a wave of emotions hit her all at once. Emotions she had never really felt before,  _is it happiness or fear?_ , she thought to herself. It was a feeling of home, family and legacy, yet felt extremely strange, distant and cold.

Despite the constant war inside her, between light and darkness, happening every single second of every single day, one constantly taking over the other, again and again - a smile found it's way on her cherry lips, as a shadow flashed upon her purple eyes. She turned around, and slowly yet confidently sat down on the iron throne, feeling powerful again. Feeling as a Targaryen should.

Daenerys did not regret what she had done to Kings Landing. No, far from it. It's what the sheep deserved, the only pity was that she postponed it for so long. She should have listened to all the women - Yara, Olenna, Ellaria... - she should have listened to them and done it sooner, before her enemy's grew stronger and took away what she held dearest. She should have listened to them not to the whiny old men, whom only ended up betraying her and her trust. Whom ended up almost,  _almost_  being her downfall.

But Daenerys had won the Game of Thrones alas, all her enemies gone and the common people fearing her. She had taken back what was once her families, what rightfully belonged to house Targaryen.  _"You're not here to be Queen of the Ashes"_ she remembered Tyrion's words.  _No, but it doesn't matter anymore_ , she thought to herself.

That's when Jon stormed into the very destroyed Great Hall within the Red Keep, anger evident in his features. She noticed the sword around his waist - it had been wiped into his left sleeve, but the blood of her enemy's men still stained the Valerian steel. She smiled at her lover, standing up and looking at the chair, whilst he got closer to her. All the feelings of satisfaction, accomplishment, the madness and craziness within her disappeared by the sight of him and only the young naive girl remained, "When I was a little girl my brother told me it was made out of a thousand swords from Aegon's fallen enemies," she slightly shook her head, her eyes still in disbelief as she stared at the Throne. She turned around, facing him, starting to walk down the steps again, "what do a thousand swords look like in a mind of a little girl, who can't count to twenty? I imagined a mountain of swords too high to climb, so many fallen enemies, you could only see the soles of Aegon's feet-"

"I saw them executing Lannister prisoners in the street." He cut her off, not even coming close to matching her happiness or enthusiasm right now, he was far from happy, he was disappointed, confused and angry. He felt every emotion but the ones Daenerys felt at that moment. Her smile faltered, slowly fading from her lips. "They said they were acting on your orders."

"It was necessary." She answered, her voice laced with coldness and distance, her emotions back in track.

"Necessary? Have you been down there? Have you seen? Children. Little children burnt!" He shouted

"It had to be done." Daenerys answered, feeling threatened by him. She loved him so much but the fear took over of losing everything again. Drogon was outside protecting the entrance, the Unsullied and Dothraki were taking care of the last enemies that still remained, and she was alone with Jon Snow, no one to protect her from him but herself. She could tell by looking into his brown eyes that he was disappointed in her, she could tell he was thinking about it, hesitating but thinking non the least.

Thinking about killing her.

"The city had surrendered, you had won," he trailed off, furrowing his eyebrows. "Why, Dany?"

"You want to betray me, Jon Snow," she ignored what he was saying, "You already have, the second you told your sister about who you truly are, you betrayed me." She turned her head slightly to the side, her eyebrow jolting up, as if she was in deep thought, "Maybe it's not Cersei to be blamed. Maybe they should blame you for the fallen sky upon them."

"You're mad..." He stopped, shaking his head in disbelief,  _how could I be so stupid and not see before?,_ He thought to himself.

"Yes, I am the mad kings daughter after all." She smiled, coming close to him, their bodies touching. She searched his eyes, her hands slowly reaching to touch him. She leaned closer to him, almost touching lips. Almost kissing him and tasting him. And he wanted to pull away, he felt hatred towards the woman he loved, a part of him now despised her even. But she was a beautiful siren and he was only a man.

"What are you going to do Jon Snow? Kiss me or kill me? We both know you are only capable of one." She spoke softly into his lips, understanding fully what he came here to do.

His lip quivered in spite, darkness overtaking his already dark eyes and instead of taking out the dagger and piercing it through her heart, he took it out and threw it across the room. Only for a mere second her egoistic smile found its way back on her face as Jon quickly collided their lips together, sliding in his tongue, hands grabbing the sides of her waist, pulling her closer and closer to him, but the fabric of their clothing preventing from doing so. Daenerys smiled in between their sloppy, passionate kisses, her hands grabbing onto the strings of his clothes. She wanted to feel him inside her, here and now, she wanted to fuck him hard on the iron throne. Not a single care in the world if anyone came in and saw. She wanted him.

And despite everything he wanted her.

She pulled him up the stairs, pushing him into her throne. Instead of undressing all of him, she only took down his pants, undoing her own ones and pulling her dress up. She lowered herself onto him, as they kissed again. Moving up and down, both panting in between the kisses, fucking in the open sky, in the ruins and ashes, both filled with rage and lust for each other. Jons hand grabbed onto her silver hair, pulling it back with force as he kissed her neck. Dany looked up into the sky, were once stood a roof, seeing Drogon fly by, throwing a shadow on their bodies for a quick second.

She smiled, looking back into her lovers eyes. He wasn't Jon Snow, the King in the North right now. He was Aegon Targaryen, King of the Seven Kingdoms and he was fucking his rightful Queen.

"I should have killed you." Jon panted, his hot breaths mixing in with the dull air of Kings Landing.

"You're stupid, Jon, incredibly stupid." Dany murmured into his ear, leaving sloppy kisses along his jaw, slowly finding his lips again. They both fastened the pace, losing themselves to the sensational feeling, being so close to reaching their highs.

And as Dany's legs began to slightly shake, Jon's pants erupted into a climax, filling her up with himself. And as he did so, Grey Worm and some of his Unsullied men stormed into the Red Keep with their spears ready for anything.

Daenerys turned her head at them, climbing off of Jon, fixing her dress again. A smirk found its way back on her plump wet lips and with that she said, "Arrest this traitor."


	2. Devils Playground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oomf on twitter found this story i'm crying jsksjk thank god i didn't go full in on the sex scene as i was planning to cause that would've been sO hUmiLiAtiNg,,, anyway i ended up slightly writing more in this part, so in conclusion, im a fucking clown. also yall crackhead better go read my other book which is way better than this bs

 

It had been a week or two since. Everything seemed relatively peaceful and quiet, no chaos on the streets - but that was due to the fear that Daenerys Targaryen had brought upon the common people, fear they hadn't known with neither Joffrey or Cersei, not even the mad king, her infamous father. The previous rulers of their time seemed like angels doing Gods work, but not the Queen of the Ashes. No. She was anything but an angel, not in the eyes of the people in Kinds Landing at least. She looked like one, with her silver hair and goddess like features but they saw her as a devils child, brought from hell only to burn down the living world too - make it a devils playground, essentially.

It had also been a week or two since she gave orders to lock Jon up in a prison cell. Tyrion was still rotting away in one too. She wanted to burn him like she did Varys, but she had a bigger plan for her hand - that's why she invited all the great houses to the capital. She wanted to burn Tyrion in front of them, to show her power and instill fear among those, who hadn't yet bent the knee... Mainly she just wanted to see Sansa's face, perhaps even give the redhead the idea that Jons turn is next. Daenerys smiled at the thought. She was done playing nice with people who disrespected her, she wanted the Stark girl to beg for mercy, because mercy was the greatest gift Daenerys could give to her now. Perhaps she would have considered independence for the North as she had for Yara and the Iron Islands, but not anymore, that boat had sailed away weeks ago and Sansa was too stupid to get on it, once again, before it was gone and she only had her tears left to cry.

"How is he?" Daenerys asked Grey Worm, who, now, did not let his eyes wander off of his queen for more than a second, always by her side, ready to protect her from any danger or harm. She hadn't personally visited Jon, not yet, but she still asked about him whenever she remembered he was down there, which she often seemed to forget.

Grey Worm wasn't sure how to answer that question as Jon seemed relatively good, yet he was a prisoner at the end of the day and it started to show on his appearance. “He is okay, my Queen.” He ended up saying.

”Good, perhaps I’ll keep him there for another week” She spoke, dropping the matter. Deep down she still wanted to see him, have him in her bed again, be wrapped in his warm embrace that once felt like home. But truth was - it will never go back to how it was, not after he had the intention of taking her life away. Not after she put him in a locked room, his rights taken away.

However, Daenerys knew that he still loved her, or at least felt lust for her, and that was fulfilling enough. Lovers to enemies trope. Enemies who still wanted to fuck each other. It was probably toxic, she knew, but did she care? Did she care about anything anymore? It was a simple question that had no real answer. Similarly to her dark and light side, neither of them fully existed inside her, it was always somewhere in between. Grey, in a monochrome world... That's how Kings Landing looked too. Grey. Ashes still decorating every single corner, every path, every building that remained, or its ruins. Even the air was filled with ashes that turned to dust. She was talking about the idea of getting it rebuilt with her council people, that right now was only Grey Worm, but she wasn't hurrying on it, she wanted people to see and know what Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen can do. And more golden castles were waiting in line to look the same. Perhaps Winterfell one of them.

As another few days passed she couldn't help herself but tell her men to release one of her prisoners, to release Jon, give him a bath, feed him, whatever he needed, and afterwards to bring him to her. And as Daenerys was sipping wine, the door flung open as two guards were behind him. Jon shoved his arms out of their grip. She nodded her head, letting them know they can go, that she will be fine. Would she? Was she stupid doing so? No, no she wasn't, she knew how to manipulate him better than he knew how to do so. The sound of the doors closing echoed in the room and before she could even draw a breath in he shouted, eyes filled with the same rage she saw in the throne room, "What the fuck, you psycho bitch?"

Daenerys tried to hide her laughter - she found it amusing, like a game that she invented, the only catch was that she always won. Maybe she just lost the grip of reality at this point, but that's how she saw it. Instead with a cocky grin she asked him, disregarding his previous question, "Did you like the solitary? A bit of time to reflect, I thought, would be beneficia-"

"I thought you were going to burn me a-"

"Good." she now cut Jon off, getting impatient with him; he had no right to be angry at her, "You were going to kill me, did you forget?" Daenerys put down her glass of wine, standing up and approaching him. She looked him straight in the eye, he looked restrained, something holding him back. That only fueled her ego, "Kiss me."

He let out a laugh, shaking his head, looking at her in disbelief "You're delusional." That's when she said it again, her face inches from him. She smelled like freshly picked flowers mixed with sticky sugar candies from Essos, with a gentle hint of debauchery, and it was then that he let go of any restraint that he previously had, reaching for her, grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her to him, kissing her viciously.

She moaned into his mouth as one of his hand grabbed onto her waist, pulling her closer to him, the other reaching to her neck, a thumb gently caressing it. They started walking backwards, until Jon pushed her into a wall. His grip on her neck tightened and for a moment he broke the sloppy kiss, searching her eyes for something, anything perhaps, but he was just as quick to collide their lips once again, sliding his tongue in as he did so. The hand that was on her waist found its way to her breasts, as he forcefully ripped the dress open, rather than take the time to properly undo it. "It was newly made." She stated, breathing in, as he ignored her and started kissing her along the jawline, onto her neck whilst licking and sucking the delicate skin, most likely leaving ugly purple marks.

He swiftly picked her up, dropping her onto the bed as his kisses slowly started to move downwards, onto her breasts, then onto her ribcage, down and down until he reached her inner thighs. His tongue moved back and forth against her, until he felt her body shaking. That's when Jon stood up, quickly tore his own clothes off, and grabbed her hips, turning her around on the bed. He brought his lips close to her ear, grinding himself against her skin, "I'm going to fuck you till your eyes roll back into your skull."

And that's exactly what he did, whilst Daenerys moaned in pleasure, grasping for sheets, pillows, anything to hold onto as he pounded her. She had allowed him to corrupt her in every way imaginable, and they both got off on it. When he gripped the flesh of her ass, himself completely inside her, he could feel her muscles tense up around him, and it only made him cum harder.

She collapsed onto her back when he was done, both of them panting, hot breaths filling the room. She had him wrapped around her finger, despite how much he could hate her and despise her, _she had him_.

 


End file.
